joshua_the_hedgehog_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Marilyn Bagley Regis
Marilyn Bagley Regis is a major protagonist within the Zarvok Federations continuity. She is currently a resident and undergoing training in Fort Zarvok with her boyfriend, under her personal request. While still in active training, she does come along with her boyfriend on deployment missions should she feel the need to. Basic Info Birth Name: Marilyn Bagley Regis Age: 17 Gender: Female Species: Mobian Height: 3 Foot 6 Inches Weight: 75.62 Pounds Eye Color: Red Date of Birth (Mobian Calendar): December 12th, 3220 Location of Birth: Tashyiki Village (Downunda) Mobius Occupation: The Zarvok Federations (Member) Nicknames: N/A Basic Stats 1 is ranked as horrible, with 10 being ranked as absolutely amazing Total cannot exceed over 35. This Stat system of that of S.P.E.C.I.A.L, from the Fallout Series (since I can't think of anything else apparently lel). Equipment cannot influence these stats. Strength: 1 out of 10 Perception: 7 out of 10 Endurance: 6 out of 10 Charisma: 5 out of 10 Intelligence: 7 out of 10 Agility: 5 out of 10 Luck: 2 out of 10 Total: 33 out of 35 Appearance Marilyn Bagley Regis is a light cyan furred Mobian Hedgehog, weighing about seventy-five point sixty-two pounds and standing at seven feet and six inches, and having red eyes, along with having curled-down spines (simply put: Amy spines), as well as some smaller spines on the back and sides of her head with some yellow hair on her forehead (the right side of her hair being longer), along with a normal breast size (or a C bust size). She also wears a silver earring with a red crystal on her left ear, and has her Astred Plasma Pistol in a brown holster on her right hip, and the shaft of her M5-BW1 Plasma Mace being attached of her left hip by another brown holster. Standard Attire Marilyn usually wears a brown shirt with short maroon sleeves and collar, along with a green skirt with two indigo stripes going across the dress horizontally (one in the middle and one on the bottom), while also having black fingerless gloves, and black boots with a white frontal tip, green on parts of the side with two goldenrod circles, some maroon as a top accent, and indigo as a bottom accent. Alternate Attires Alternate Attire #1 TBA Personality Social-Wise Marilyn is usually a polite and good-willed individual, wanting the best for her friends and loved ones. She is however also highly emotional, as she can easily switch from one emotion to the other while overly expressing them, with some of the emotions including (but not limited to): joy, fear, guilt, sadness, braveryand anger, with the changing of emotions depending on the situation. She can also be quite pushy to her friends whenever she sees they aren't feeling all that well or when there's something wrong of them, implying deep and concerning care to her friends regardless of her current emotion. To put it simply: while she is mainly good-willed and polite, certain circumstances can prompt a sudden change in emotions while overly expressive with them. Combat-Wise In terms of battle, Marilyn isn't exactly a fighter due to her good-willed nature. One could say she is a pacifist, of which she actually is to an extent, preferring negotiation over violence. However, once she sees it is unavoidable, Marilyn will prepare to defend herself and others around her from the threat that presents itself. Her emotions can sometimes get in the way as she can easily go from being brave to frightened in the middle of battle, and vice versa. Since she doesn't prefer to fight, Marilyn is always on the defensive and aims to incapacitate as a result of her slight pacifism, preferring to get support from her allies as well (if any are present), though due to her training from Joshua she's more willing to go on the offensive, moreso whenever he's around. If she were to unintentionally or forcefully kill someone, her guilt will take over and will resort in having to emotionally recover for some time. To put it simply: while Marilyn is partially a pacifist, she won't hesitate to defend herself nor others when fighting is unavoidable, though her emotions could either make things better or worse for herself in a fight. Preferences Likes: Peace, Orange juice, Her friends' and sister's wellbeing, Shrimp alfredo, ??? Dislikes: Killing/Death, Her friend's injuries, Her aunt, ??? Relations with other characters in Canon These relationships will also include official characters. Relatives * Daniel (No middle-name) Regis Father (Deceased) * Helen Lee Regis Mother (Deceased) * Vanessa (No middle-name) Regis Sister * ??? Aunt Allies/Friends * Joshua Sentrium Burns Boyfriend * Thundertonian "Puncher" Hedgehog Friend * Jayden Sarah Burns Friend * Adex Zarvok Burns Friend * Nora Greene Friend * Connie Ethel Darden Tutor * Advisto Metronis Ally * Larhonda Rosado Schmidt Ally * Romar Schroeder Schmidt Ally * Randa Nicola Gwendolyn Ally * ??? Neutral/Rivals * Sada Backus Dorsey Acquaintance * Fulgore Mark I/Delta Acquaintance * Madison Lipson Sedvor Acquaintance * ??? Enemies/Hostiles * Black Death Enemy * Eclipse the Darkling Enemy * Xorda Enemy * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Enemy * Snively Robotnik Enemy * Black Doom Enemy * ??? Equipment/Abilities Abilities Pyrokinesis (Manipulation of Fire) Solo Ability Due to inherited traits from her father, Marilyn is able to conjure and manipulate fire for her to use offensively or defensively (usually the latter). Her most commonly used ability in combat, she is able to conjure many attacks involving fire, which can be highly effective to those who do not have a suitable counter to her attacks. When she conjures fire though, it consumes a bit of her stamina, with said consumption varying on how long her attack is in effect, and how powerful it is. If there is existing patches of fire in the current area, she is able to manipulate them, and is even able to manipulate existing patches of Napalm (however she cannot conjure it) to use for her advantage with less stamina consumption. Metallokinesis (Manipulation of Metal) Solo Ability Due to inherited traits from her mother, Marilyn is able to manipulate any kind of natural and manmade (said metal is variable of effectiveness) metal (such as iron, copper, gold, etc.) for her to use offensively or defensively (usually the latter). Although while she uses this ability less than her Pyrokinesis, she does use it from time to time, depending if the situation calls for it. Although not able to conjure any kind of metal, simply because this ability is a non-magical inherited ability, her ability to manipulate Metal is one to not be taken lightly, as her manipulation of metal could be devastating to someone who is cybernetic/robotic (example; crushing or ripping off a metallic arm), and even some machines/weapons of war. Marilyn does not need to be in direct contact to manipulate metal to her will, however her range of manipulation can only reach up to one hundred feet (anything outside of that range, she is unable to manipulate), and when using her manipulation it uses up a percentage of stamina that varies on how long she manipulates the metal, and how strong said metal is (example; Steel would cause more consumption than Iron, and so on). Equipment Modified Astred Plasma Pistol The Zarvokian Astred Plasma Pistol is a configurable semi-auto and fully automatic sidearm that can go through the toughest of armors (since the ammunition is plasma). Marilyn's modifications to the weapon include of a secondary chargeable stun shot that involves the plasma being charged up differently in a way that can stun opponents, along with a comfort grip and holographic scope. The weapon has a twelve shot limit before it requires a battery recharge, while two overcharged shots will also require a recharge. Marilyn acquired the sidearm once she began receiving personal training from Joshua. Modified M5-BW1 Plasma Mace The Zarvokian M5-BW1 Plasma Mace is an advanced melee weapon that consists of a metal shaft accompanied with a head of plasma, which resembles that of a shishpar head. The mace has been modified to where it has a switchable stun feature that allows the Mace to stun opponents by having the plasma charged up within the axe differently so it could stun someone rather than kill, though injuries could still be inflicted while in this mode. Marilyn acquired the blunt weapon once she began receiving personal training from Joshua. Signature/Special Attacks ??? Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths Cryokinesis (Manipulation of Ice) Since it's obvious that Ice will melt when a certain amount of heat is inflicted on it, Marilyn is able to counter most Cryokinesis users.. though she just has to make sure the melted ice doesn't quell out her flames, or that the user is also hydrokinetic. Weaknesses Marilyn has a number of weaknesses that can be exploited by anyone at anytime. To take measures to prevent metagaming in roleplays however, these weaknesses will not be listed, and instead must be figured out. To put it simply: If you want to know her weaknesses, you must figure them out. Appearances This includes continuities, series, stories, roleplays, etc. Canon * Zarvok Federations Continuity * Not Far Away from Home * The Awakening * Moral Ambitions * Invasion of the Black Arms: Black Doom's Return * Phantom Investigations * ??? Non-Canon * War for Mobius * ??? Unknown/Variable * ??? History (3220 - Present) TBA Trivia/Fun Facts # ??? Gallery Want to make some art on this character and post it to the community? Here ya go. Go nuts.